


【豆莲】九号房间 02

by Ryanoi



Series: 【豆莲】九号房 [2]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Relationships: mameren
Series: 【豆莲】九号房 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832575
Kudos: 3





	【豆莲】九号房间 02

“第一天，课题（二选一）:

①1被2折断关节；

②2主动深吻1。”

本该熟悉的文字，组合在一起却格外陌生，折断关节是什么？深吻……那不是很早之前主持人对他们开的玩笑吗。川尻漫无目的地联想到许多事情，作为舞者，即便再怎么小心也很容易受伤，可是折断关节……

严重的话，意味着断送舞台。

这是什么意思，要我去折断小豆的关节，或者是主动……川尻张开了嘴，却说不出话，电视画面底下出现了接受与不接受的选项。

“莲君，你想好了吗。”豆原很冷静地看着他，额角的汗水缓缓地沿着脸颊滑落。

“这不是我能决定的吧，总之，总之我们要先试着拒绝吗……”

“拒绝接受课题，将不能得到饮食和必需品，且会扣除今日的积分，积分不够不予放行。”

电视里传来机械的女声，平淡地叙述着事实。

“也就是说，每一天都必须完成课题。”

这比老师布置的家庭作业烦人多了，豆原无可奈何地想着，不过这两件事还算在可以接受的范围，就是不知道莲君的想法如何。

“莲君，我不怕疼的，你动手吧。”

“小豆，你在说什么傻话，我怎么可能……”

“不做的话，我们两个人都会出事。我明白的，莲君，这里根本就不是什么整蛊节目。”

“小豆……你什么时候知道的？”

川尻自以为隐藏的很好，豆原不想说破，从找不到手机开始他就隐约明白了，川尻无意识地皱眉和发抖，也说明了现在的情况并不乐观。

“这里已经没有水了，莲君以为我们能坚持多久？”

“可，可是……”

“没关系的，无论莲君选什么，我都不会生气的。”

“……”

川尻沉默着流泪，豆原只是用手指温柔地将他的眼泪抹去。视线模糊的瞬间，世界也混乱了，只有他们俩存在的密室，川尻的内心正经受着艰难的审判。

“我绝不会让你受伤。”

留下这句宣言，川尻选择了第二项。这里他存有自己的考量，第一项是万万不能选择的，他认为这里不会好心到为他们提供救助，豆原的伤势不能被拖延。第二项的操作，可以通过巧妙的角度蒙混过去，顶多造成尴尬的局面，但是比起让豆原受伤好太多了。

两个人一同站在屏幕前，看着上面写明的要求。

“站在规定的位置。”

“由2采取行动，1不可抵抗。”

“必须做到舌头接触三分钟以上。”

“做完之后，请等待评价，通过之后，你们可以从门口拿到今日的供给。”

两个人发现这项课题的截止时间很近，只有十分钟了，他们面对面地站在了提示给出的位置，川尻四处观望着，试图找到监控摄像头。

“请注意时间。”

那声音又来了，川尻不得已放弃了糊弄的想法，豆原这么站着他才发觉，原来对方已经比自己高出一截了。

“小豆，是初吻吗？”

豆原摇头，这让川尻不知是该安心，还是该担心。

“太好了……如果初吻是交给我这样的人，那就太可惜了，对吗？”

豆原还是摇头，川尻僵硬地抬起手臂，环绕在他颈后，慢慢地凑近他很轻声地说。

“闭上眼睛，脸侧向我，尽量靠近一点，对，就这样保持三分钟……”

豆原遵从他的指示，乖巧地合上了双眼，只要被这么一双眼睛看着，川尻心底的罪恶感就无法平息。他巧妙地同豆原的唇保持着距离，两个人因为紧张，略显急促的呼吸交织在一起，川尻也眯着眼睛，不想被不知何处的镜头看出异常。

好歹撑过了三分钟，因为平时关系近，接触多，豆原并没有表现得特别抗拒，这让川尻的心情稍微好受了一点。时间一到，电视里就自动发出了信号。

“课题失败？莲君，你看啊。”

“怎，怎么会……”

电视里调出了他们俩借位的画面，因为有距离，被判定为失败。可是之前并没有说明过课题失败后会有惩罚，川尻和豆原只能等待着下一步指令。

“失败是不是代表没有食物了？”

“小豆……”

“允许你们再进行一次，这一次再有作假，今日将失去供给。”

女声很宽容地给了他们第二次机会，同时开始了第二次计时。时间一点一点地流走，他们不得已又站在了刚才的位置，彼此注视着，明白了已经没有退路。

“莲君，不用顾虑太多，经纪人不是和我们说过吗，有的节目会玩的很过分。”

在他们还没有彻底完成素人到艺人的转变之前，经纪人和他们提点过很多这方面的内容，川尻想到以前看的节目，同性之间也会因为某些理由而近距离接触，那时候的自己是怎么想的？啊，两个男人接吻了，好奇怪。监控镜头那边的人，也会这么想的吧。

“可是，以前的好多都是碰一下就算了，而且都是开玩笑的……”

川尻实在是不能容忍自己对未成年的豆原做出这种事，可是今天的供给拿不到的话……豆原肯定感到很饥饿了，这孩子是不会主动开口的，肯定会忍耐到最后。

“莲君也请把这个当做是玩笑，或者是某种挑战就好了，你不是最讨厌输吗。”豆原还留存着稚嫩的脸上，现出温柔的神情，“…让我们一起结束掉这不可理喻的课题吧。”

川尻很不情愿地用手捂住了豆原的眼睛，豆原微微低头，睫毛扫过他的掌心。仿佛很遥远的，室外的热浪透过墙壁烧灼着内心，在接近最后要求的三分钟时限之前，川尻也闭上了眼睛，准确地覆上了豆原的嘴唇。

他的经验很少，且融化在久远的记忆里，豆原只感觉到唇上一阵柔软，缺水干燥的唇瓣只是简单的贴在一起。

出乎意料的，这种接触并没有激起他许多反感，可能是因为处于突发的混乱之中，脑袋还转不过弯，也可能是因为和对方过于亲近，那份情感的边界便模糊了。

“嘴巴张开。”

川尻很小声地告诉他，彼此的唇瓣紧贴着，呼出的气息让黏膜变得湿润，豆原向来很听他的话，只张开了一点，对方的舌就探了进来。

“唔……”

豆原僵硬着身体，手臂搭在川尻的腰上，透过上衣的汗水，连带着他的手掌也湿热不堪。川尻的舌根紧张到酸麻，他按照课题要求，贴着对方的舌不敢乱动。舌尖虚弱地颤着，控制不住分泌的透明涎液，从唇齿间的缝隙中流出。

一分一秒都被拉长到极限，川尻顾不得擦干嘴角，只想着一定要维持到三分钟，他的手还挡着豆原的眼睛，对方一直没有睁眼，只是眼珠在不安地转动着，放在他腰上的手，也骤然收紧。思绪纷乱，川尻惊慌地想要退出的舌，被对方笨拙地挽留住，缓慢地相贴、缠绕，混杂着清晰的水声。

川尻相当于面红耳赤地被豆原抱在怀里，忘记换气带来的窒息感，和心底涌上的冲动一同，令他盖在豆原眼前的手松动了。少年确实被他挑起了不该有的情欲，那圆圆的黑眼睛微眯着，溢出些成熟的色气。

“一成……”

深吻的间隙里，他的话音散乱，直到时间到了的通知响了，两个人依旧没有分开。川尻的眼里弥漫着水汽，眼皮挣扎了几下还是落下泪来，他慌忙地从豆原怀里挣脱，分离时，从彼此贴紧的舌尖之间滴落的黏稠丝线，被他捂住嘴角的手指打散。

豆原也后知后觉地放开了手，听到外面传来的敲门声，他一言不发地走过去了，川尻用手背胡乱蹭干净了下巴，站在原地愣了几秒，看到豆原端回来许多食物和水，像是终于心安了，整个人虚脱地坐在床上。

“……太好了。”

“莲君，喝水。”

豆原把矿泉水递给他，手指碰到的瞬间，川尻险些缩回手。

“怎么了？”

“没，没事，这个没开过封，我放心了而已。”

川尻不像平时那样，讲话即使慢却也有条理，他结结巴巴地辩解完，就灌了一口水下去。奇怪的感觉冲散了些，他才有心情打量起托盘中的食物。居然准备得异常丰富，和他们食堂的水准差不多，豆原没有动手，应该是在等他。

“你先选吧，莲君？”

“不用等我的，你挑自己爱吃的就好。”川尻拿了一块甜品，让甜味慢慢地在口腔里散开来，看着豆原大口吃饭的样子，他的心情终于平静了。

“好美味啊，莲君也多吃些主食。”

豆原把主餐推到他面前，和邀功请赏的可爱宠物一样，每次看到他吃饭的模样，川尻总是会觉得很满足，很幸福。

“我还是比较喜欢这个。”

“哪有先吃饭后甜点的道理啊。”

“我可是比你大哦，我想吃什么就吃什么。”

两个人你一言我一语的，甚至有了说笑的心思，川尻才觉得回到了正常的轨道，他决心忘记不久之前发生在这里的事情，按照原样和豆原继续相处。

如果那样做能让我们活下去，似乎也没有为之纠结痛苦的必要了……不是吗？

第一天，课题一，达成。

Tbc


End file.
